


separation anxiety

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [23]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poetry, the inevitable tragedy of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Here is the truth, my king, and it will hurt.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: tales of narnia [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	separation anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my 100th fic that i've posted on ao3, according to the stats :D i figured this would be a fun thing to mix things up. i'm not very well-versed in poetry at all but this was super fun to do <3

Here is the truth, my king, and it will hurt:

  
You will miss him, and it will not disappear.

  
You will miss him 

In the way you turn 

Expecting him to be just a step behind or

Still asleep off to the right

Always looking out 

Keeping back, just in case

You will miss him

With every breath that you draw 

With the memory 

Of his hand on your back 

steadying / pulling in / holding on

You will miss him in that 

There is just too much space

Without him in the way

You will miss him, and it will taste 

Like blood

On his chin and on your tongue

Like the scrabbling of 

Desperate fingers against unyielding rock

Like the ocean 

Under his weeping skies

Like screaming your rage

Until your throat gives out

Like the dust of fading memories 

Filling up your lungs

You will miss him, and it will hurt.

But you will learn.

(And he will come home, eventually. He always comes home. So you will learn.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). i'm always up for a chat!


End file.
